


Late Night Swim

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Double Penetration, Gag, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Teen Dean, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, face fucking, noncon, tentacle as a sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Dean’s favorite things about summer camp is his evening solo swims. Tonight he’s feeling good, so he explores the coast further away from the camp than he’s ever gone before. He finds a large cave and swims inside to take a look while the light lasts.</p><p>What he doesn’t see, however, are the thick, agile tentacles sluicing through the water toward him. They’re hoisting him up out of the water by his ankles before he can even scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. Please read the tags before reading!

Dean grinned to himself as he cut through the water, the sounds from the camp fading, as he pushed himself further and further. The sun was slowly starting to set and the air was cool against his exposed skin. It wasn’t until he couldn’t see a hint of the camp that he noticed it, a large cave half hidden, as he paused while treading water.

It was only a few seconds of debate that he started towards the mouth of the cave, pushing himself through the water, while looking around. He could see dying light glinting off the walls at the entrance, crystal, along with wicked looking stalactites.

“Wow.” His voice echoed slightly but he was far too interested in exploring to truly pay attention to his surroundings. Dean moved further inside, excitement flaring through him, until he felt something coiling around his ankle.

It tightened but before he could try jerking his leg free his other ankle was snared. Whatever it was pulled him effortlessly from the water, more of them slowly wrapping around his legs and others towards his arms, before they spread him out in the air.

He could feel how they tightened around him and the feeling of his swimming trunks being torn off barely registered as he struggled violently against the tight hold.

“Let me go.” It was useless as a slimy tentacle moved towards his ass, others holding him still, before it pressed against his tight hole. “No.” he jerked again and tried to tighten himself up but it was already pressing against him.

The tip pushed past the first ring of muscle, slick from something he didn’t want to think about, while another tentacle wrapped itself tightly around the base of his cock. He could feel it restricting him and moaned in pain at the stretch of a tentacle slowly working its way inside his hole. It pressed against his insides, twisting, even as his body fought to block the intrusion.

He yanked at his arms and tried to close his legs but the feeling of something at the tip of his cock had him freezing. It rubbed against his slit, almost teasing, before it started to plunge inside. His whole body jerked at the sudden intrusion and he whimpered as the tentacle in his ass stretched him wider.

It started to pump inside him, thrusting deep, as unwanted moans of pain and surprise escaped to echo through the cave. He started to renew his struggles, frantic and terrified at the violation, but another tentacle was trying to press inside him alongside the other one and it wasn’t until a tentacle was moving up his chest and teasing his nipples that another one was trying to press inside his mouth

He jerked his head, trying to keep his mouth shut, but the second tentacle that was steadily pressing inside his aching hole had his mouth dropping open with a broken sound. The tentacle near his mouth wasted no time shoving itself inside to muffle his moans and gagging him while the others inside him started to move.

Dean felt split open, full and aching, as the creature started to fuck almost violently inside him. The slick tentacle inside his mouth moved, never completely moving from his mouth, along with its counterparts.

He was lost to the sensation of tentacles moving inside him, relentlessly thrusting deep within his body, before the first wave of warmth started to flood him. Dean could feel it pouring down his throat, almost gagging him, as well as flooding his ass and he struggled to breathe properly.

One slippery tentacle teased against his nipples, running over them, before it and a few others started to move across every single exposed inch of Dean. They brushed against Dean’s ass, his sides, chest and then one of them squeezed against his balls.

His body slowly lost all fight in it, slumping weakly in the tentacles’ hold, as another rush of warmth choked him and spilled inside his still aching ass. Dean’s eyes rolled in his head and he tried to see the creature but darkness filled the cave.

The only thing he could feel was the tentacles moving and writhing inside him, ruthlessly pumping inside his body, until he lost his ability to maintain consciousness. He couldn’t feel them still working together inside his ass or spilling down his throat. Dean couldn’t feel the one thrusting deep inside his urethra or them shifting him in the air.

When Dean’s eyes fluttered open hours later he could only moan brokenly at the aches in his body. His ass hurt and his throat was sore from the repeated violations. He tried to shift but the tentacles still wrapped around him only tightened in response and held him down on the moss his body was currently resting on top of.

A startled sound escaped and he tried struggling away but his scratchy pleas and the moans of pain were muffled by a tentacle covering his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut and in the stillness that followed he could feel something moving inside him.

 _What the-_?

His mind went blank and then he managed to lift his head to look down at his body. Green eyes fell on his bulging stomach, large and unnaturally round, before he saw something move under the skin of his stomach and he felt terror cloud his mind. Something was inside him.

_No no no no no!_

Dean cringed and tried once more to escape the creature’s hold but his body suddenly seemed to jolt. He froze once more and then whimpered when he felt something leaking out of him.

The tentacle around his mouth moved and his body was slowly hoisted up once more, tentacles angling him, as a wave of  _something_  went through him. It was a foreign feeling and Dean started shaking as his breathing became erratic.

“No.” he moaned it brokenly and his head lulled to the side as pain made itself known. His body seemed to be contracting and his ass  _ached_  but when the things inside him shifted and he felt his legs being spread wide, body bent so he was slightly tucked, before he stumbled upon the realization of what was happening.

He was going into labor.

 


End file.
